Melody's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Mickey Mouse entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Mickey went over to answer it. "Hello?" Mickey answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Melody's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Mickey asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Mickey sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Mickey hung up and left for the garage where Melody sat trying to recover from her injuries as Naveen sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Mickey. "Melody." "Hey, Mickey." said Naveen. "What's up?" answered Melody weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Mickey. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Naveen. "Yes." said Mickey. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Naveen. "Come over here." Mickey followed Naveen to an empty space while avoiding Melody's leg. "Thank you." said Melody weakly as Naveen moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Mickey. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Naveen. "Melody, come here." Melody glared at him. "I'd rather not." Naveen and Mickey both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Melody by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Mickey energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Melody's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Melody grunted. "Cool!" said Mickey smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Naveen, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Mickey. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Naveen. "Melody, face me. Mickey, count me in." "Okay." said Mickey. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Naveen shouted as he picked up Melody and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Ariel came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Ariel firmly. "I love you, mom!" said Melody weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Naveen. "Give me five!" He and Mickey did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Mickey. Melody got up and grabbed Mickey by his head. "We need to have a chat." Mickey looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Melody as she forced Mickey upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Mickey laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Melody angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Mickey pompously. "What are you talking about?" Melody talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Mickey arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Melody spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Mickey. "Oh. Sorry." said Melody, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Mickey. "Do Mommy and Daddy know?" said Melody, not feeling sorry at all. "You know they're going to." said Mickey sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Melody spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Mickey thickly. "Are you crazy?" Melody asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Donald are around!" said Mickey reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Olivia, Mickey, Donald, is Melody all right?" Ariel asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Naveen "No!" said a voice. It was Melody, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Ariel at Naveen. "Did I really?" laughed Naveen. "It's not the wrestling." said Melody weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Ariel in mingled shock as she and Naveen went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Mickey whispered to Olivia and Donald. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Melody slowly. "What!?" cried Naveen in shock. Melody tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Ariel. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Melody. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Donald. Olivia and Mickey nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Ariel. "Huh?" said Olivia in confusion. Mickey and Donald's smiles both faded. Melody slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Mickey to Olivia and Donald. Their smiles came back. "Mickey!" said Ariel. "Yes?" Mickey stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Ariel. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Mickey. "And you made your father wrestle Melody while she was hurt." said Ariel. Mickey tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Melody slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Mickey! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Mickey nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Naveen. He and Ariel turned to Melody. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Naveen. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Olivia, Mickey and Donald in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Naveen and Ariel laughed in amusement at their dance and Melody glared at them. "You are all as evil as Morgana the sea witch!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her friends Tip and Dash were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident